My Alphabet Starts Where Your Alphabet Ends
by Ku-chyan
Summary: --Johnny/Lucas--Spinelli/Maxie-- Lucas Jones is back in town and Johnny likes what he sees. But more importantly, why does everyone think Spinelli and Maxie are dating?


**My Alphabet Starts (Where Your Alphabet Ends)**  
Johnny/Lucas, Spinelli/Maxie

Ta-da!  
Equal parts JoLu2 and SpinMax. How you like them apples?  
Yeah, so JoLu2 is Johnny/Lucas. What was that other name for it? Jocas? Whatever. All I have to say is that the Opposite Attraction SpinMax forum inspired this, that shoutbox has some _crazy_ stuff said in it.  
On another note, I'm totally glad I wrote this. I've been having trouble with a couple of other Spixie things, but I think that since I've written this I'll get back in the groove.

I pretty much giggled the whole time I wrote this. I never even watched Lucas. Also! Unbeta-ed, so please point out any mistakes!

* * *

Johnny Zacchara had been having a bad day. A bad week. Month, even. The reason?

Leslie Lu Spencer, which pretty much explained itself. Lulu was a great girl. Mostly. When she wanted to be. Sometimes. If she would just _make up her damn mind_. Johnny wasn't sure exactly what he'd expected from her after they slept together, except maybe commitment, but she wasn't offering anything.

Hell, she hadn't even been around lately.

Staring around the café in boredom, Johnny rolled his shoulders and approached the _other _blonde, sitting at a table reading some fashion rag. "Where's you friend? You know..the--Jackalope."

"It's the Jackal." Maxie corrected him, looking slightly offended for her –whatever Spinelli was to her. "And he's busy today. And so am I. So why don't you run along and start a mob war instead of bothering me, okay?"

Johnny rolled his eyes, wondering why he'd thought the conversation would go any differently.

And then he saw it. A beautiful, golden, blue eyed….man.

"Lucas!" Maxie all but squealed and launched herself at the young man, who beamed and swung her into his arms. "I missed you!"

Lucas pulled away. "Listen Maxie, I'm sorry I couldn't make it to Georgie's funeral. I'm really sorry."

"It's alright. Bobby told me how upset you were…" Maxie trailed off. She noticed Johnny watching them. "Hello? What are you looking at? Shoo, mobster, shoo."

Stepping between Maxie and Lucas and ignoring the snarky girl's annoyed squawk, Johnny extended his hand with a carefree grin. "Johnny." he introduced himself.

The newcomer slid a hand into Johnny's. "I'm Lucas. Lucas Jones." _Lucas_. Johnny recited to himself. It sounded good. The other man continued, "Maxie's my cousin. Are you friends?"

"No we are not!" Maxie interrupted and shoved Johnny out of the way. She was pretty ferocious for such a little thing. "You," she told Johnny flatly, " go back to Skanky Spencer and stay the heck away from my cousin. Come on Lucas."

As Maxie dragged him out of Kelly's, Lucas turned, grinning sheepishly, and waved.

_Lucas_. Johnny thought, flashing the man a smirk. Interesting.

* * *

"Um..Hello?" Spinelli said, confused as to why Johnny would sit with him.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Johnny asked cautiously, looking around.

"The Jackal does not have—If you mean the Wounded Blonde One, we're not—I mean, we could be, The Jackal would not be averse, but, alas—"

"Shh." Johnny interrupted him. "Just tell me."

Spinelli narrowed his eyes. "And the Jackal wonders 'Why does the Septic Son question The Uncontrollable One's location?'"

"Just tell me." Johnny snapped.

"I shall not." Spinelli declared, leaping up from his seat and hurriedly grabbing his things, " You may have snagged your vile claws into Fair Lulu, but the Jackal shall not aid you in your quest to infect the Wounded Blonde One."

Johnny rolled is eyes at the spastic young man. "I don't give a crap about-"

"Maxie!" Spinelli yelped, loping towards the small blond who had just entered Kelly's. He bent awkwardly to whisper loudly. "Beware! The Septic Son has dastardly plans for you!"

"More like plans for Lucas." Maxie intoned dryly, breezing past Spinelli to set her bag at their usual table. Spinelli trailed after her to put his things back down.

"Who's Lucas?"

"My cousin." Maxie said, giving Johnny a look. "And Johnny has the hots for him."

Spinelli's hairline met his eyebrows. Glaring at Maxie, Johnny crossed his arms. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"He's denying it." She told Spinelli. "But I saw the way he was making eyes at Lucas."

Maxie pointed at Johnny threateningly. "Don't even think about getting close. There's way better guys here in Port Charles for him."

"Wait." Spinelli said, still looking lost. "Johnny's gay?"

"Gay as a rainbow, apparently." Maxie quipped, smiling cheekily. "I guess the whole Lulu thing was just a decoy, huh?"

"So Lucas is gay ?" Johnny asked, choosing to ignore the taunts. Sometimes you had to put up with a lot of crap to get what you wanted, especially if Maxie Jones was involved.

"He is. And he's also way out of your league." Maxie informed him, handing her coat to Spinelli. The computer wiz fumbled around with it before getting it on the hook. "And you know why?" she continued, in that tone that Johnny had quickly learned meant she had something mocking or insulting or downright bitchy to say, " because he's my family. And you're going to stay away from him."

She finished her threat lowly and Spinelli stilled behind her, watching the scene closely.

"We'll see about that." Johnny said finally, and stalked out of the café.

* * *

"You're not even going to talk to him." Maxie told Lucas.

Lucas just sighed and smiled at Spinelli, who was looking a little overwhelmed by all the Jones-ness of the situation. "So Spinelli, how long have you been dating my cousin?"

Spinelli floundered. "We—why does everyone think—"

"We're not dating!" Maxie sounded scandalized. "And stop trying to change the subject!"

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this?" Lucas demanded. It'd only been a few years, but somehow he'd forgotten how completely overbearing Maxie could be.

"Because he's a mobster. Isn't he, Spin?"

"He is." The self-proclaimed Jackal agreed.

"And he's going to bring you nothing but trouble. You should just-" Maxie's cell beeped, interrupting her. She checked her watch. "Oh man, I've gotta go to work."

Lucas just scratched the back of his head while Spinelli helped Maxie into her coat.

_What a gentleman_, Lucas thought, but the brunette really wasn't his kind of guy. Johnny Zacchara on the other hand…. "Bye Maxie!" he waved at her over-excitedly, and smiled when he saw her roll her eyes and mutter to herself.

"So…" Spinelli sat down awkwardly, fidgeting with his laptop. "How long does the Cousin Jones plan to occupy PC?"

Quirking an eyebrow at the strange speech pattern, Lucas shrugged and said, "I haven't decided yet."

He watched Spinelli fumbled around with random things and finally asked, " Maxie asked you to stay with me, didn't she?"

Spinelli straightened up. "Well, I would use the term "threatened" to more aptly describe the altercation between us…But the Wounded Blonde One was just—she wanted to be sure that—um…"

"That I didn't run off and elope with Johnny Zacchara?" Lucas sighed.

"I-In the Wounded Blonde One's defense, the Unhinged One is most heinous, and a relationship with him is unadvisable!"

Lucas smiled. "Listen. You're not dating my cousin, right?"

"N-No…."

"But you'd like to be?" Lucas ventured.

Spinelli blushed. "I—well…."

"And I would like to get to know Johnny. So maybe we could help each other out?"

* * *

"You did what?" Maxie growled.

Spinelli pulled at his hair. "I-I don't know what happened. The Cousin Jones-he has the same trickery skills at his dispense as you and—"

"I can't believe you!" She stomped her foot. "I specifically asked you to keep Lucas busy and away from Johnny, not help him get that troublemaker's phone number!"

"But he tempted me! And I, the Jackal, could not resist!"

Maxie pinched the bridge of her nose. "What did he tempt you with?"

"Um!" Spinelli cleared his throat and backtracked several steps. "I'm not at liberty to discuss this with the Wounded Blonde One. Anyway, should you not be filled with worry for the Cousin Jones?"

"Whatever." Maxie waved away his strange behavior. "You're right. Did he tell you where they're going to meet?"

Spinelli shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. B-But perhaps the Jackal, P.I. could offer his assistance as way of making up for his previous moment of weakness?"

* * *

Lucas laughed at all his jokes. Not like Lulu, who had that one high-pitched laugh that he knew wasn't real.

"This is fun." The blonde sighed, leaning up against the rails at the peer. Johnny set his forearms on the metal and leaned forward to gaze into the water.

"Technically, I have a girlfriend." Johnny admitted, glancing at his companion for the night.

"Well…"Lucas laughed. "Technically, I have a boyfriend. I just haven't exactly gotten around to breaking up with him."

"I know what you mean." Johnny straightened up. "But, this isn't cheating, not really."

"Uh-uh." Lucas agreed, stepping closer. "We're just two guys having a good time."

"Right." Johnny trailed a hand down the other man's arm, settling it on his waist. "It wouldn't be cheating unless we…"

"Kissed?" Lucas finished, and closed the distance between their lips.

* * *

Spinelli caught sight of them from the stairwell. _Oh geez_, he thought, as Maxie clamored down behind him. He'd meant to keep her distracted while Lucas went on his date, not actually help her find him. _Oh crap._

"What are you waiting for?" he felt Maxie's little hands shove him. He turned around swiftly and grabbed her hands.

"You're beautiful." He blurted out, watching her eyes widen in surprise. "You're beautiful and scary and unique and I'm so totally and completely enamored with you."

Maxie stared at him, mouth open.

"And—I'm going to kiss you." Spinelli said, a little hysterical. "Please don't hit me."

He pulled Maxie close and kissed her, releasing one hand to cup her cheek. She lifted her arm and for a split second he thought maybe she really was going to hit him, but she just brought her fingers to his hair and held him.

As Johnny and Lucas pulled apart, panting, Lucas pointed and laughed. "It looks like he won't be needing my help to get the girl after all."


End file.
